


3:34 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''What are we going to do?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he stood back to back with Supergirl.





	3:34 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''What are we going to do?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he stood back to back with Supergirl and many Smallville villains surrounded them.

THE END


End file.
